


Film Night With the BDFFs

by WhatTheWentz



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: #RenewInTheFlesh, Amy lives, Cuddles, F/M, ITF Movie campaign, Kieren is scared, M/M, Movie Night, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy, Kieren and Simon have a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Film Night With the BDFFs

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Dom Mitchell's tweets about a possible In The Flesh movie. Please, for the show's sake, trend the living shit out of #InTheFleshMovie, so we can finally get a good ending.

“Have you got popcorn?” Amy asked, roaming through Kieren’s cupboards fruitlessly.

 

Kieren replied, “We don’t eat, Amy.”

 

“You’re such a buzzkill.” she frowned, peeking through to the living room where Kieren was burrowed into his boyfriend and Amy’s best friend’s side, head rested against his chest, as if he was listening to the non-existent heartbeat, “Oi, lovebirds!”

 

Both men looked up, Simon smiling, “I’m kind of surprised Phillip’s not here.  We could’ve had a double date.”

 

“Have you seen how bloody awkward things get when Kieren’s in the same room as Phil?” she walked over crossing her arms over her chest as she sat down, “Besides, I wanted to spend time with my BDFFs.”

 

Kieren rolled his white eyes, “I give in. What films are we watching?”

 

“Well, I was thinking about making you sit through Dawn Of The Dead, but I’m not that cruel to my bestie.” she smirked, “So instead I’ve brought Nightmare On Elm Street 1-3 and The Grudge.”

 

Kieren curled up closer to Simon, “Great.  Horror movies.  Just my forte.” it was obvious he was being sarcastic.

 

“You’re not frightened, are you?” his boyfriend challenged, accent not disguising his humor.

 

If Kieren could blush, he would’ve, “N-No.  I’m an undead.  I don’t get scared.”  
  
“I think it’s adorable.” Simon stated, pressing his lips to Kieren’s forehead, “Don’t worry.” he mumbled, “I’ll protect you.”

 

Kieren shoved at him, “Piss off.”

 

“Awwh.” Amy cooed, “He’s embarrassed.  What a cutie!”

 

Simon tilted Kieren’s face up, “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

 

“Yes.  More than you need to, actually.” Kieren looked up at him, missing Amy’s eye roll.

 

Simon smiled, “You need telling.  Love you.”

 

“Love you too, idiot.” Kieren pulled him down into a brief kiss, then turned to Amy, “Right.  Horror movies.  Awesome.  Lets go.”

 

Half an hour later, they were watching the first Nightmare on Elm Street movie, and Kieren had his face pressed into Simon’s shoulder, he was so terrified.  There was a scream, and he jumped, feeling Simon’s arm wrap around his waist.

 

“Shh.” he soothed, “It’s over.  We’re onto a different part now.”

 

Amy couldn’t help but grin at the couple.  They seemed genuinely happy together, and Amy knew genuine happiness didn’t come easily to either, especially Kieren after losing Rick.  But now he was with Simon, things were finally starting to look up.

 

 


End file.
